Honesty, Letters, & Stilettos
by jessisparks2315
Summary: The Hundred Year War has ended and Zuko is preparing to take his place on the throne of the Fire Nation. Can he handle the distraction of having both Mai and Katara in the same palace? An undecided mish-mash of Maiko and Zutara ships. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_RedHannedJill44: Well Hiya everybody! We are so glad you decied to humor us and read our story. Yes 'our story'. I am proud to introduce my co-writer...._

_**JessiSparks2315: Me! This is RHJill and i's first fanfic... and we'll not ask you to be kind, we love the flames just as equally as the compliments. (We're an equal opportunity writing pair, after all.)**_

_RHJ: We even did an "Eenie Meenie Miney Mo" to see who would take control of the story.... and yes, we actually did that._

_**JS: It's true.**_

_RHJ: So this is our version of what happens after the Hundred-Year War. Zuko hasn't been crowned Fire Lord yet and no one is paired off.... yet ; )_

_**JS: This is mainly because Miss RHJ is a Zutara shipper...**_

_RHJ: And because Miss JS is a Maiko shipper..._

_**JS: So we decided to be amicable and not pair him off yet. (WHICH IS TOTALLY NON-CANON, RHJ!)**_

_RHJ: Hey, this story isn't cannon to begin with! All the characters and places belong to Nickelodeon.... we own nothing. Oh and be rest assured all you Maiko and Zutara fans, there will be pairings later on. But not now, so be patient._

_**JS: But not without a good round of eenie meenie miney mo! In any case, without further ado... our story!**_

* * *

It was not yet noon and already the Fire Prince was wishing for the setting of the sun. The war had not yet been over six months and already the duties of the Fire Lord were a burden on his shoulders. Pulling troops and civilians out of the colonies, rebuilding cities, rebuilding lives and making amends was just a small list of duties thrown into Prince Zuko's hands, left over from his father's gruesome war.

It had been a long several months, and a long several years seemed to stretch out before him, their courses laden with council meetings, diplomatic journeys, and the ever increasing task of hunting down the last few cells of firebenders who wished to keep the war burning.

The letter in his hand was from Aang and Sokka, who were doing just that; chasing down a band of rebels somewhere south, near Kyoshi Island. It described the group's movements, behaviors, patterns, and occasionally Sokka's dissatisfaction with the quality and quantity of food on their vessel. So far the group seemed more concerned with getting out of the reach of the Avatar than teaching a lesson, but Agni knew, their attitude would likely change if they chanced upon hostages. Zuko sighed heavily and rested his head on his hand, leaning against his desk. This was just one more thing to think about in the growing stack of papers, calls, requests, and duties piled up in his queue. A small portion of his brain wanted nothing more than to just torch the lot of it. He barely refrained. Just barely.

He was so focused on the letter that he didn't notice Mai's entrance until she was right over his shoulder.

"Hey, Zuko," she said in her signature drone. "Sick of papers yet?"

He jerked, startled, and turned to look at her, leaning on the back of the chair with her chin on her hands. "Mai," he said, "You startled me."

"Somehow that doesn't answer my question."

He shrugged. "It's necessary."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Necessary doesn't *necessarily* mean do it all now. Come on, Zuko... let's walk."

:~:

"What in Yue's name is taking him so long?!"

It was rare that a raised voice was ever heard outside of the Fire Lord's private offices. Such a tone had not been heard in the great iron halls since Ozai's reign, so when servants saw the regally dressed young woman pacing like a moose-lion, they instinctively kept their distance.

"Do you know where he is?" she demanded of a pair of valets as they tried in vain to elude her. With wide eyes, they shook their heads and then bolted out of sight.

With an exasperated sigh, Katara plopped down on a chair. "Maybe if I'm sitting, they won't run...." she murmured.

Her hands dropped to her side and fingered the leather satchel slung over her shoulder. Quickly she felt its sides to be sure that its contents were still secure. When she felt the scroll, her posture relaxed and for the first time in nearly a fortnight, she was able to breathe freely. She had gotten it to the Palace and if it was not safe here, then where could it be?

"My lady?"

Katara quickly stood, resisting the urge to strike up a waterbending pose in response to the surprise, as was her reflex after many years at war. "Yes?"

"The Fire Prince has returned. He is ready to see you now."

Katara bowed her head in thanks and gathered her skirts as she prepared to enter the offices and face the future Fire Lord... and an old friend.

"Mai," Zuko protested as she pulled him out of his chair. "The ambassador from the water tribes is here and I-"

She shushed him."Then we'll just have to be quiet about getting out of here, won't we?" He sighed resignedly. She was in one of those moods, and there was no arguing with her, no matter how deadpan she was, in that mood.

He allowed her to pull him by the hand to the side door of the chamber and out into the hall, where she pulled him into a silent run toward the gardens. Glancing back, he only caught a glimpse of the back of the ambassador - formally dressed, vaguely familiar- before she pulled him around the corner and into sunlight.

Katara had to count her breaths as the servant went ahead of her to open the great doors. She shook her head. Apparently firebending was the only way to get anything unlocked in this place...  
She looked down at her hands and suddenly realized they were trembling. She chided herself mentally. It had only been what... six, seven months since she had last seen Prince Zuko? And despite their extremely rough start, they had quickly become fast friends. She shouldn't be this nervous. No, I can't be this nervous... not this time.

It had been nearly seven months to the day since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Right after that, the leaders of the Four Nations met together on Kyoshi Island and began to negotiate their plans to bring peace back to the world. One of the demands was that each Nation was required to host ambassadors from each of the other Nations. Katara had been one of the three chosen by Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook to represent the Water Tribes and was given the task of being the mediator to the Fire Nation.

Traveling with the Avatar, the one person who can bring peace to a world at war, should have been enough practice to prepare her for her duties. Then why am i so nervous?!?!

Finally, the doors opened and Katara was finally admitted into the offices, and she immediately noticed that something was not right. Not right at all.

The Fire Prince was missing.

She sighed and slumped against a wall, fingering her satchel. "Of course Zuko," she muttered. "Just make me wait a little longer.... Why am I not surprised?"

:~:

Mai was being impersonal as ever, face blank and composed, arms tucked into her sleeves. It was chilly, at least for the Fire Nation, and she had only donned her light robe and a picking of knives. Perhaps the paranoia was fading, but she didn't think so - it took a lot for her not to look for Azula around every corner these days. The Fire Princess' disappearance two months earlier had stuck a new level of preparedness into her and Ty Lee's hearts.

You miscalculated, Azula. I love Zuko more than I fear you.

Those words echoed in her ears every time she remembered the cruel girl. Words that were to be punished, words that severed her pretended loyalty and bound her irrevocably, at least in Azula's eyes, to the little brother who had stolen her throne. No, Azula did not forgive easily.  
But Mai did not bow so easily these days, either.

Zuko walked beside her contemplatively, wondering why she seemed to be constantly asking him to walk with her... and then saying so little. It was as if she wanted a bodyguard, not a companion, but he knew her too well for that. This was Mai's vulnerability. He just couldn't figure out *why*.

He finally cleared his throat as the walked the path on top of the palace walls. She cast a sidelong glance at him. Hurrying her again. Very unwise.

Then, surprisingly, she spoke. "Any news on the pirates?"

Zuko stopped in his tracks.

"Did you bring me halfway across the palace, away from official business, to ask about a letter that I just read... in my _office_?

She tilted an eyebrow at him. "I believe it was once called casual conversation, Prince Zuko." He didn't back down. Her face finally softened. "Alright. I just wanted some company. You can go back to the stuffy foreign minister if you like."

:~:

"My Lady Katara, may I present to you the Fire Prince and Future Fire Lord, Prince Zuko."

Quickly the ambassador stood at attention and wished that she had decided to bring the aides that her father had recommended. But unfortunately she decided not to listen to him that particular day and on this particular day she was on her own.

She bowed her head in acknowledgment; and then had to smile as she raised her head and saw Zuko's wide-eyed wonder at her standing in his offices.

"Katara....?"

She nodded and a smile came across her face. "Well, is this the greeting that you give a friend? Or has seven months on the job already turned you into a stingy old man who is bound by law and tradition?"

"Well no.... I mean, uh..." Zuko looked around, lost and then finally settled his gaze on the Waterbender. "Why are you here?"

Katara nearly laughed at the poor puzzled and confused look on the prince's face. "The Water Tribe's ambassador to the Fire Nation at your service," she replied with a curtsy. "Which reminds me. This is for you, from my Father and Chief Arnook. It outlines the Water Tribe's commitments in the Reconstruction. I am here to negotiate any disagreements or discontent you may have with the plan."

Zuko blinked at the sudden change in personality. "Very well." He took the scroll from Katara's hand. "This shall be taken care of with the utmost priority." He set the scroll on his desk and then turned to the ambassador. "Now is that how you greet a friend?"

Katara smiled as she shared a hug with the Fire Prince. They broke away. "Its good to see you again Zuko."

"Its good to see you too." He smiled. "Are you staying at the palace?"

She nodded. "Yeah, as an ambassador, its kinda required."

"Oh yeah... right..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Of course Your Highness." Katara turned to leave the room. She saw an attendant standing in the corner. She got the feeling it was time to leave her friend alone. "See you around Sparky..."

Zuko couldn't help but smiled at the use of Toph's name for him, and laugh at Mai's brief but obvious look of confusion as she stepped out of the corner in which she had been lurking.

"Sparky?" she murmured.

He gazed past her for a moment, remembering. "It's something an old friend used to call me."

Had it really been that long?


	2. Chapter 2

Forty minutes later, Zuko had made his way through all the messages that Katara had brought. Mai had, of course, grown bored, and lapsed into reading them over his shoulder, murmuring comments and input occasionally. It was a quiet habit that had formed over the past few months in which Mai had hardly left his side, a valuable one, as she as she occasionally caught something that he missed, or provided new insight into a certain text. In the ensuing silence as they contemplated the letters, Katara re-entered.

Zuko thought he could feel a tangible crack in the air as her and Mai's eyes met. He kept his head bowed as he waited for some sort of imminent explosion... but it didn't seem to come. He cracked open one eye and looked at Katara, who stood in front of him.

She spoke first. "Aren't you..." she began, trailing off.

"Azula's former right hand?" Mai finished stiffly, with only the slightest emphasis on the 'former.'

Katara nodded, unsure how to respond. "You... helped my brother and my father escape from the Boiling Rock."

Mai nodded briefly. "And was imprisoned by Azula until I escaped. And you are the Waterbender that traveled with Zuko and the Avatar."

Katara nodded.

Zuko bowed his head again and hoped that whatever strange tension was burning between the two women would subside and possibly leave his hair intact.

Suddenly Katara smiled. "You'll have to show me some of your throwing technique sometime."

Zuko's head snapped up with such ferocity that Mai backed off a step, tucking her hands into her sleeves. He smiled awkwardly at them, hoping and praying that they didn't notice and would just move on.

But of course, they didn't.

"Why so surprised, Prince Zuko?" Mai said smoothly, in the tone that he knew so well - the tone that meant she was about to start something with some sort of subtlety. Last time it had been a pyrotechnic display in the middle of the courtyard. He still didn't understand how she had even orchestrated that.

"Um..." he stammered, floundering for an answer.

A look was passed between the women, a classic understanding between two females with the same mischief in mind. Zuko, still unsure of what to say, missed it entirely.

"Well, your highness?" Katara followed up, folding her arms. "Is it really that hard to imagine that, um...?"

"Mai," Mai supplied.

With a nod Katara caught herself and continued. "That Mai and I could be friendly to one another?"

"Well, it's just that you were, enemies, and Mai was Azula's right hand… and Katara, you were always with me, and the Avatar, and you fought before… and...and..." he trailed off, knowing by their looks that his response was entirely unacceptable.

Katara turned to the other girl. "Mai, I don't think he believes we're capable of being on the same side."

Mai nodded. "I agree."

Zuko stammered once again. "I never said that! But I mean, what would you want to be on the same side for, it's not like there are any more sides to be on, I mean, you could fight someone together, or something, but I don't understand..."

"Good idea, your highness," Mai intoned, catching Katara's eye again. "You would do nicely, actually."

"Do... nicely?"

Katara agreed. "Oh yes. He would. The back courtyard?"

"That sounds perfect."

"For what?" Zuko asked, mystified.

"For a fight," Mai said patiently.

"Between...?"

"Us. Well, the three of us. You, against me and Katara."

He stood up, knocking his chair down. "What?!"

"You suggested it, Zuko..." Mai said, drifting from the room. Katara walked with her, barely concealing her snickers.

Zuko had no choice but to follow, and ponder how he had been sucked into such a thing.

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the back courtyard and when they did, Katara quickly scanned the landscape and was please to discover two large fountains. Mai followed her gaze and walked up to the Waterbender. "They're constantly fed by an underground spring," she commented in her customary monotone. "Just take as much as you want."

Katara nodded as a large and slightly sinister smile came across her face. She followed a servant to a side room where she dressed out of her ambassador robes and put on her old Water Tribe outfit from the invasion. When she returned, she noted that Mai and Zuko had changed as well, both into outfits that Katara recognized from before the Comet. Zuko seemed to still be trying to talk Mai out of this idea as she silently tied his sash. Katara smiled.

She walked up to Mai and the two of them faced Zuko, whom Mai directed to stand at the end of the courtyard. "Are you sure the two of you want to do this?" he called.

Katara turned to Mai. "Let's take him."

"After you."

"On three?"

Mai as flicked out her knives and assumed a fighting crouch. "One."

Katara settled into her fighting stance as she whipped out water from the fountains. "Two..."

"Three."

In the blink of an eye, Mai spun around and hurled knives at Zuko, pinning one of his feet to the ground and tripping up his first attempt at a firebending form. Calmly she pulled out another handful of knives and flipped behind Katara as the Waterbender began to make her move.

Zuko managed to fire off a punch, but Katara dodged the flaming blast and soon the soon-to-be Fire Lord was drenched from head to toe. He quickly wrenched his body free from Mai's darts and with a deep breath the water evaporated from his body in a cloud of steam. Seeing what was coming her way, Katara barely dodged another blast of fire and the two girls got the idea that the Fire Prince was only warming up. Unnoticed to him, Mai silently cartcwheeled behind Zuko, sweeping his legs from under him. An old saying of General Iroh's popped into her head, taken from a Firebending lesson she had witnessed. 'Take his base, Zuko, take his base.' With the accuracy of a puma, she raked a knife briefly across his jaw, knocking him off guard once more, and then securely pinned the back of his robe to the courtyard floor.

"Had enough yet?"' Katara yelled across the courtyard to the pinned prince as her arms became enveloped by giant tentacles brought to life by her bending.

"Ha, not on your life!' cried the fallen prince. He shirked away his robe and stood in his tunic and trousers, quite similar to his outfit during his stint with the Avatar and his rag-tag band of followers.

Katara smiled. "Don't blame me. You asked for it."

A giant wave tore through the yard stealing the water from the royal fountains. The turtle-ducks scrambled out of the way, but unfortunately Zuko wasn't as fortunate. The water enveloped him and soon he was engaged in a close-handed fight with the feisty and determined Waterbender.

Mai smiles slightly, flipping knives in one hand with the agility of an acrobat, and allowed Katara her space to duel away. The scene was filled with walls of water, benders dodging, countering, and Katara was nearly reaching through Zuko's defense of fire, until a low-based form caught her off guard and sent her tumbling backwards across the courtyard, catching herself in a tower of water.

"My turn," Mai intoned quietly, shrugging off her outer robe. Zuko regarded her briefly. "I don't want to hurt you, Mai." She tilted an eyebrow at him. "And what on earth gave you the idea that you could?"

Without further talk, she whipped three knives into the air, already in motion to dodge the Heir Apparent's counterstrike. The blades narrowly missed him as he ducked and turned, directing a column of fire towards her. Once on the other side of the courtyard, Mai slid to a stop, her fingers brushing the ground.

She looked up at Zuko as he bore down on her. "I told you I didn't want to hurt you," he said with a warning as he spun a fireball. She smiled again, eyes seeking past him.

The realization suddenly dawned on him - Katara.

The two girls shot upward simultaneously, Katara's water whip twining around the trajectories of Mai's knives. Before he could release the fireball, Zuko flew backward across the courtyard, propelled by a column of water. There he hung, suspended with his arms over his head by Mai's knives, and his feet dangling nearly three feet from the ground.

"Should you, or should I?" asked Katara as she approached the prince.

"I believe the appropriate method would be... together."

A wry smile came across the Waterbender's face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Shall we?"

"Lets."

The two girls gave a roar and launched themselves at the pinned prince; daggers of ice the size of swords rose up from the puddles and hovered, obeying the commands of the Waterbender. Tiny humming blades sung as they flickered like mercury around the fingers of their mistress. With fear finally showing on his face at the sight before him, the prince flinched back and gave quite an un-kingly yelp-

And they stopped. The daggers melted and further drenched the prince. The blades vanished into Mai's wide sleeves, flashing like grinning teeth. The two warriors bowed mockingly to their glowering opponent, fists clasped in the traditional manner, and the two strode off across the courtyard to the palace.

The shocked and awed onlookers wondered at their camaraderie: Mai and Katara linked arms. After a few moments of stunned silence, looking from the door into which the girls had vanished, back to prince Zuko, the audience suddenly and spontaneously burst into subdued applause.

Zuko broke free of the darts, waved off the concerned looks of his servants, and joined in as well. Soon, he was heard above all the rest and the audience burst into an even louder applause - the prince was smiling: the first in a long time.


End file.
